Last Autumn, I See You
by Shin Rihyo
Summary: [HunHan X HunBaek] / kenapa hidup mu bisa seperti ini hyeong? dan bagaimana denganku? siapa yang harus aku pilih? Luhan atau Baekhyun? / Hidup Luhan yang sangat terjerumus, membuat Sehun ikut terjerumus ke lubang yang sama, meskipun tak sedalam lubang yang dimasuki Luhan. Please Review..


**Last Autumn**

**Rate: T to M**

**G: Shounen Ai**

**Leght: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: ide 25% dari filem The Virgin 2, dan sisanya dari otak author. Ide, alur milik author dan Tuhan yang telah menciptakan ide ini.**

**Gw author baru lahir kemarin sore,, nerbitin ff karbitan yang udah lama berjamur di laptop kesayangan gw..Ingat, BE A GOOD READERS.. no silent readers.. NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT, NO SHAVE, NO SHARE.. I Kill you, if you do that.. #inggrisgagal T.T**

**kalau ada yg pernah baca ff sejenis ini di FB,, itu authornya gw juga.. karena gw pernah share di FB..**

**Happy reading**

**Just Sehun POV.**

**[Jeju Island]**

**Sehun pov**

Saat ini musim gugur. Daun-daun yang telah menguning berguguran dan memenuhi pinggiran jalan. Angin berhembus dengan pelan membuat suasana yang sejuk.

Dengan pelan, kukayuh sepeda berwarna hitam milikku menuju rumahku yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku. Earphone biru terpasang di kedua telingaku, tersambung dengan iphoneku yang kusimpan di dalam saku jacketku.

Jalan menurun, ku hentikan kayuhku dan menikmati hembusan angin.

Tiba-tiba datang dari mana, sebuah mobil box putih besar langsung masuk ke dalam halaman sebuah rumah dan menghalangi menarik pedal rem dengan kuat, dan akhirnya sepedaku berhenti sebelum menabrak mobil itu.

"huft, hampir saja," gumamku sambil mengelus dadaku.

Jika tadi tidak cepat, mungkin aku sudah menabrak mobil itu sebelum mobil itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu.

Aku menoleh dan melihat ke arah rumah itu. Bukankah ini satu-satunya rumah yang tidak di tempati di kompleks perumahan ini? Sudah hampir bertahun-tahun rumah ini ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Pantas saja tadi pagi aku melihat rumah ini di datangi oleh beberapa orang, mungkin saja akan di bersihkan. Dan ternyata memang benar, ada yang akan menempatinya.

"annyeong," seseorang muncul tiba-tiba di depanku yang masih asik melihat ke arah halaman rumah itu.

Aku tersentak kaget, untung saja aku tidak terjatuh dari sepedaku.

"aish, kau mengagetkanku," ujarku kesal sambil mengelus dadaku.

Aku melepaskan earphone yang kukenakan, hanya sebelah.

"mianhe," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya terlihat sedikit menyipit saat ia tersenyum. Ah, senyuman yang sangat manis.

"aku baru melihatmu, apa kamu yang pindah ke rumah ini?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menunjuk kearah rumah itu.

Dia mengangguk ,"naneun Xi Luhan imnida, 16 tahun, kamu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun imnida. Kamu lebih kakak 2 tahun dariku. Kamu sekolah dimana? Kuharap kamu pindah dan masuk kesekolahku."

Dia menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak sekolah."

"Luhan!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Aku dan dirinya menoleh dan mendapati seseorang pria paruh baya berdiri di dekat mobil, berbicara dengan supir mobil, memanggil Luhan.

Aku melihat kearah Luhan lagi, terlihat Luhan mendesah pelan. Terlihat raut wajah tidak senangnya.

"_yes, daddy._ Appa memanggilku, semoga kita bertemu lagi, annyeong," pamitnya setelah membalas panggilan namja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan '_daddy'_ itu.

Aku mengangguk, "ne, annyeong hyeong."

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi aku merasa jika senyumannya sangatlah indah.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah diikuti oleh appanya.

Kukenakan lagi sebelah earphone yang tadi kulepaskan, kemudian aku mengayuh lagi sepedaku menuju rumah.

[**skip time]**

Tanpa terasa, sudah hampir setahun aku dan Luhan berteman.

Rasa janggal terus menghantui pikiranku tentang dirinya dan appanya. Tentang keluarga kecil ini.

Luhan tidak sekolah, bukan karena alasan khusus seperti memiliki masalah kesehatan atau apa. Tapi tanpa alasan. Bahkan ia tidak menjalani pendidikan home schooling.

Namja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan '_daddy' _itu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuhku setiap kali aku berkunjung kerumah Luhan. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu alasan yang pasti.

Appanya terlalu mengekang dirinya. Aku merasa seperti itu. Karena ia tidak mengijinkan Luhan pergi kemana-mana. Bahkan pergi kerumahku yang hanya berjarak 100m dari rumahnya pun tidak boleh. Dan akhirnya, akulah yang selalu mengunjungi Luhan.

Sekarang, aku dan Luhan sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Dirumah tidak ada siapapun. Appanya pergi ke bank. Appanya menjalani bisnis online shop, sehingga ia sering ke bank untuk mengecek pengiriman uang dari pelanggan.

Kami duduk di sebuah ayunan berbentuk kursi sambil melihat kearah taman kecil yang ada dirumahnya.

Luhan baru saja menceritakan suatu hal yang membuatku tidak paham.

"apa maksudmu hyeong, aku sungguh tidak mengerti," ujarku bingung.

Dia tertawa, "suatu saat kamu akan tahu. Ingat baik-baik ceritaku hari ini."

Aku mengangguk.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat beberapa bercak kebiruan di beberapa titik tubuhnya. Seperti lengan dan lehernya. Ia hanya memaBaekhyun kaos berlengan pendek, sehingga aku bisa melihatnya.

Apakah itu lebam? Apakah ia dipukuli appanya.

"hyeong, apa kamu sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

Ia menatapku bingung dan menggeleng, "aniyo. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"itu, dilenganmu ada lebam. Apa kamu dipukuli?" tanyaku lagi.

Dan ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "kamu akan tahu nanti."

Dia ini, membuatku penasaran saja. Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya sekarang? Aku sudah cukup besar untuk tahu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Semoga aku akan mengerti akan hal ini.

Suara mobil masuk kedalam garasi tertangkap pendengaranku. Aku menghela nafas, pasti appanya pulang.

Luhan melirik arlojinya, "Sehun-ah, sudah hampir malam. Pulanglah," pintanya sambil bangun berdiri.

Aku mendesah kecewa. Setiap kali aku bermain ke rumah, ia selalu menyuruhku pulang jika hari beranjak gelap. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa selalu menyuruhku pulang.

Ia selalu mengatakan kalau aku akan mengerti suatu saat nanti.

"baiklah, aku akan berkunjung lagi, paii paii," ujarku sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju sepedaku yang kuletakkan di bawah pohon.

Luhan tersenyum menatapi kepergianku.

Aku ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Kapan aku harus mengerti tentang hal itu.

####

Suatu malam, setelah hampir seminggu aku tidak mengunjungi Luhan karena aku sedang disibukkan oleh ujian sekolahku. Belajar, kegiatan membosankan yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat Luhan.

Aku berbaring di ranjangku sambil membaca buku sejarah, mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan besok.

Tuk.

Suara apa itu? Aku mendengar sesuatu mengetuk jendela kamarku. Jangan berpikir aneh Oh Sehun, mungkin saja itu adalah ranting pohon yang tertiup angin dan tidak sengaja mengenai jendela kamar.

Tuk.

Aku mendengarnya lagi.

"ini aku Luhan, Sehun," kudengar suara seseorang yang kukenal di luar sana. Apakah dia yang mengetuk jendela kamarku?

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan menyimpan bukuku di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangku.

Aku membuka jendela dan mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri menghadap kearahku. Bagaimana dia tahu rumahku? Ah, aku memang pernah memberitahukan rumahku padanya meskipun dia tidak diperbolehkan kemana-mana.

"Luhan hyeong, kenapa kemari?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku ingin menemuimu. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah dalam.

Aku mengangguk dan ia melompat masuk melalui jendela. Ia membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di dekat pintu kamarku.

Aku melihat dirinya dari atas-hingga bawah. Nampak banyak lebam kebiruan di kulitnya. Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan lebamnya lebih banyak dari yang terakhir kulihat.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku.

"eh, kenapa hyeong?" tanyaku bingung.

"sebentar, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," ujarnya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku memang lebih tinggi darinya, meskipun aku lebih muda darinya. Aku membalas pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

Kurasakan dadaku basah, dia menangis.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan menangis. Aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, seakan-akan dia adalah anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi kurasa, ia memiliki masalah berat yang ia sembunyikan dari siapapun.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di lantai kamar, bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"aku tidak akan memaksa hyeong untuk cerita. Cerita jika hyeong ingin cerita," ujarku pelan. Aku tidak memaksa keingin tahuanku saat ini.

"_my father is a lunatic sex._ Aku sangat membencinya_."_

Ia mulai berujar menggunakan bahasa inggris yang sedikit kumengerti.

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dia memungutku dari panti asuhan dan membawaku ke inggris. Ia mengurusi surat pindah sekolahku dan segalanya. Dan disanalah ia melakukan perbuatan hinanya padaku. Aku membencinya. Aku diperkosa, dan bukan hanya sekali ia melakukannya, tapi hampir setiap hari sejak ia memungutku 4 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku senang, ada yang mau mengangkatku menjadi anak dan merawatku. Tapi ternyata semuanya hanya topengnya saja. Ia bersikap baik padaku diawal, hanya untuk mencuri perhatianku."

Aku terkejut mendengar ceritanya. Tidak perlu aku tanya lagi, apa maksud dari kata 'diperkosa', aku cukup tahu hal itu dari berita-berita di televisi saat pagi hari.

"awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, aku masih sangat polos dan hanya bisa menikmatinya saja. Hingga aku menjadi anak yang memiliki hasrat yang tinggi akan seks. Bisa kah kamu bayangkan hal ini. Aku yang saat itu baru berumur 12tahun, hampir memperkosa teman sekelasku hanya karena aku tidak tahan ingin melakukan hal 'itu', aku sungguh muak dengan hal ini," ceritanya disertai isakkan.

Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak tahu jika hidupnya separah ini.

"lalu, kenapa hyeong tidak kabur?"

"aku tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkannya sebagai pelampiasan atas nafsuku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku seperti ketagihan akan hal itu. Aku seperti menjadi kekasih simpanannya, seseorang yang siap untuk di tiduri kapanpun saja. Aku berhenti dari sekolah sejak saat itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku tidak memiliki teman. Kamulah teman pertamaku sejak 4 tahun ini."

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Luhan.

Kenapa dia bisa menjalani kehidupan yang sangat kejam seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah, kamu tidak jijik padaku kan?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

Jijik? Sedikit jijik. Tapi ini juga bukan karena kesalahannya. Ini adalah kesalahan namja tua jahat itu.

Aku menggeleng, "aku percaya padamu, hyeong."

Aku menepuk pelan pundaknya dan ia tersenyum.

"bolehkah aku menginap? Jika kamu jijik tidur di tempat yang sama denganku, aku bisa tidur di lantai," tanyanya dengan tatapan memohon, "aku sedang tidak ingin pulang hari ini," tambahnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, "tentu saja boleh. Aku percaya pada hyeong. Tidurlah diranjang. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin belajar. Besok ada ujian," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo Sehun-ah."

Luhan beranjak naik ke atas ranjangku dan kupaBaekhyunkan dia selimut.

Baru kusadari wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mungkin dia kedinginan dan kelelahan.

Aku kembali duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang. Kuraih buku sejarahku yang kuletakkan di meja nakas.

aku membuka lembaran buku, tapi masih enggan untuk membacanya.

Kulirik Luhan yang sedang menutup matanya dan tertidur.

ia terlihat sedikit menyedihkan dengan wajah pucatnya itu. Dan baru kusadari juga, tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus untuk ukuran anak dari keluarga yang lumayan kaya.

Apakah kehidupannya bisa berubah?

Aku jadi teringat cerita yang ia bicarakan seminggu yang lalu. Aku masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan, dan kini aku mengerti.

**Flashback**

**_aku dan Luhan sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Dirumah tidak ada siapapun. Appanya pergi ke bank. Appanya menjalani bisnis online shop, sehingga ia sering ke bank untuk mengecek pengiriman uang dari pelanggan._**

**_Kami duduk di sebuah ayunan berbentuk kursi sambil melihat kearah taman kecil yang ada dirumahnya. _**

**_"Sehun-ah, mau kuceritakan sesuatu?" tanyanya membuatku menyimpan iphone kesayanganku dan lebih memilih meng-pause permainan yang sedang kumainkan._**

**_Aku mengangguk._**

**_"saat itu aku di inggris, bulan ke 3 hidup bersama daddy. Tiba-tiba suatu malam ia masuk ke kamarku dan membuka semua bajuku," ceritanya._**

**_Aku mengeryit bingung. Tanda tak paham dengan ceritanya barusan._**

**_"dia mengajakmu mandi bersama yah?" tanyaku dan mendapat gelengan dari Luhan._**

**_"bukan, kami tidak mandi bersama."_**

**_"lalu apa?"_**

**_"dia mengajakku 'tidur' bersama," ujarnya sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk kata kutip saat mengucapkan kata 'tidur'._**

**_Aku semakin tidak paham, "kok tidurnya tidak paBaekhyun baju. Kan dingin. Kalau sakit gimana?"_**

**_"bukan tidur yang seperti itu Sehun."_**

**_Aku bingung dan tidak mengerti._**

**_"apa maksudmu hyeong, aku sungguh tidak mengerti," ujarku bingung._**

**_Dia tertawa, "suatu saat kamu akan tahu. Ingat baik-baik ceritaku hari ini."_**

**_Aku mengangguk._**

**Flashback end**

Kini aku mengerti maksud cerita Luhan padaku seminggu yang lalu.

Kupandangi bukuku. Aku sudah merasa tidak semangat untuk belajar. Kumasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas sekolahku dan kuputuskan untuk tidur.

Aku naik ke ranjang, untung saja ranjangku ini berukuran king size.

Aku meraih bantal gulingku dan memeluknya. Aku tidur dengan membelakangi dirinya.

#####

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dan menggeliat di atas ranjangku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kearah sampingku, melihat apakah Luhan sudah bangun atau msih tidur.

Tapi tidak kudapati dirinya di sampngku. Kemana dia?

Aku bangun dari ranjangku dan mendapati ada secarik kertas yang di letakkan di bawah iphoneku -yang kuletakkan di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangku- saat hendak meraih iphone kesayanganku.

**_Good Bye Sehun._**

**_And thank you for anything_**

Setidaknya itulah yang tertulis di kertas itu. Good Bye? Apa maksudnya dia akan pergi? Pergi kemana? Mungkin maksudnya dia akan pulang kembali kerumahnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang aku pahami.

Aku harus segera bersiap-siap, hari ini ujian terakhir. aku tidak ingin terlambat.

####

Aku masih berpikir, apa sebenarnya maksud dari surat singkat milik Luhan. Aku sungguh bodoh, selalu saja memahami maksudnya dengan sangat terlambat.

Jika hanya pulang kembali ke rumahnya, bukankah seharusnya ia menuliskan 'aku akan pulang' bukannya menuliskan 'goodbye'.

Aku masih bingung, sampai saat aku memberhentikan sepedaku di depan rumah Luhan sepulang sekolah. Untuk mengunjunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya sebenarnya,

Sampai si iblis -sejak tahu kelakuan appa Luhan, aku menganggapnya iblis daripada manusia- muncul dan berjalan kearahku.

Tatapan tajamnya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dia memang selalu menatapku dengan tajam, tapi hari ini, aku merasakan tatapannya semakin menyeramkan.

Bugh.

Sesampainya di sampingku, ia langsung meninjuku tepat diwajahku. Hingga aku terjatuh dari sepedaku. Hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya.

Kurasakan darah meluar dari sudut bibirku.

Ia menarik kearah seragam sekolahku dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"DIMANA KAMU SEMBUNYIKAN LUHAN!" ia berteriak dan membentakku.

Telingaku serasa ingin meledak mendengar teriakkannya.

"lepaskan aku, aku tidak tahu dimana dia," ujarku menepis tangannya dan berdiri.

"jangan bohong, dimana Luhan, kamu sembunyikan dimana dia?"

"aish, aku tidak tahu. Aku sibuk belajar, jadi seminggu ini belum bertemunya," bohongku.

Ia menarik kerahku lagi.

Dan ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi padaku. Aku menutup mataku takut.

"Hei tuan, ada apa ini? Kenapa memukul anak tuan Oh sembarangan."

Seseorang melerai pertiBaekhyunan ini. Oh, aku selamat.

Aku membuka mataku, dan tampak satpam penjaga kompleks perumahan melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke arah iblis ini.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdengus kesal.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"kamu baik-baik saja Sehun-ssi?" tanya satpam itu dengan nada khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja, kamsahamnida sudah menyelamatkanku dari orang gila itu, aku pergi dulu Lee ahjussi," ujarku sambil menarik ujung sepedaku dan menaikinya.

"hati-hati dijalan nak."

Aku mengayuh dengan cepat sepedaku menuju rumah.

Jadi, Luhan menghilang. Dan arti kata 'goodbye' di suratnya adalah salam perpisahan.

Kemana dia sebenarnya? Jangan bilang dia mau mengakhiri hidupnya.

Aku tidak peduli apa kata eomma dan appa jika melihat wajahku. Aku masih bisa mencari alasan untuk itu. Yang aku khawatirkan sekarang adalah Luhan.

Dimana dia berada sekarang?

**[eight years ago - Seoul]**

Aku duduk di jendela kamar apartementku. Sambil memainkan iphone kesayanganku. Menikmati segarnya udara pagi di musim gugur di awal bulan september dari tempat ini.

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari arah ranjang.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya sedang menggeliat dan merenggangkan otot-otot dan menguap dengan lebar.

"good morning Sehun-ah," sapanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"morning hyeong, cepat juga hyeong bangun," ujarku basa basi.

Dia terkekeh pelan dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Tidak lupa ia melilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya yang tak di bungkusi sehelai benangpun.

"aku mau mandi. Aku sangat bau karena dirimu," sindirnya sambil berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Aku tertawa melihat cara jalannya. Seperti orang yang habis terkena ambeien.

Dia Hyunggie, atau Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil berwajah manis dan menggemaskan. Dia itu bisa dibilang '_partner sex_' ku mungkin. Kami selalu melakukan '_this and that'_ tanpa di dasari rasa cinta. Hanya sebagai pemuas saja. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menjadi seperti ini, kurasa sejak Luhan menghilang dan membuatku memikirkannya terus.

Baekhyun, dia mungkin sama seperti Luhan. Ia anak gelandangan saat aku menemukannya di bawah jembatan sungai han 3 tahun lalu. Aku membawanya pulang ke apartementku. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan saat itu, terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat. Hanya saja, dia tidak menjadi korban pedofilia seperti Luhan. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya padaku, ia rela dan bersedia untuk melayaniku. menjadi slave pribadiku, bisa disebut seperti itu mungkin.

"Hyunggie, Suho hyeong mengajak kita party di Gangnam bar, apa kamu mau ikut?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Tadi saat aku baru bangun dengan posisi tak memakai apapun dan memeluk Baekhyun di atas ranjang, Suho hyeong menelponku. Si orang kaya kelebihan harta itu suka sekali mengajak kami berpesta.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibuku jika tahu anaknya tinggal di Seoul dan hidup seperti ini. Alih-alih kuliah, aku malah memilih untuk bersenang-senang dulu dan menunda waktu kuliahku.

"oke, kapan?" tanya dengan berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"sekarang. Bersiaplah," ujarku.

###

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan dandanan bergaya _manly,_ tapi malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Ia mengambil kunci mobilku dari atas meja nakas, tapi dengan cepat aku mengambilnya dari tangannya.

"waeyo? Aku akan menyetir," ujarnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"kamu mau menyetir? Aku saja yang menyetir. Aku kasihan denganmu, pasti masih sakit," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"dasar nappeun, tapi kamu belum kasih morning kiss padaku," ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Aku mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Aku mendekati wajahnya dan ia menutup matanya.

Cup.

Aku mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Meskipun hubungan kami tidak berdasar atas cinta, tapi aku senang dia ada disisiku. Karena diselalu mengurusiku. Menyiapkan sarapan, dan segalanya.

Andaikan Luhan yang menjadi dirinya.

Aku penasaran, dimana Luhan berada sekarang. Setelah dia menghilang, iblis itu pindah entah kemana. Dan kata eomma, sejak iblis itu pindah, belum ada yang menempati rumah itu hingga sekarang.

####

Sesampainya di bar, aku langsung duduk di samping Suho dan namja yang bersama Suho. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam posisi menyukai namja. Aku sudah memiliki kelainan sejak ia menghilang.

"Baekhyun, kenapa denganmu?" tanya Suho bingung saat Baekhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika akan duduk di sofa.

"biasa hyeong, seperti tidak tahu Sehun saja," jawab Baekhyun.

Suho melihat kearahku dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

Aku duduk di samping Baekhyun. Suho memanggil pelayan bar dan menanyakan pesananku.

"seperti biasa, Black Wine. Dan hyunggie, dia sama sepertiku," ujarku menyebutkan pesananku.

Suho mengangguk dan mengatakan pesanannya.

Selesai mengatakan minuman yang akan dipesan, pelayan itu pergi.

"ada apa hyeong mengadakan pesta? Ada hal spseial?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku ingin mengenalkan namjachingu baruku pada kalian berdua," ujar Suho senang sambil menyenggol namja manis disampingnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, naneun Lay imnida," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"bangap seumnida Lay-ssi," balas Baekhyun sopan.

"ngomong-ngomong, yang jadi seme diantara kalian berdua siapa? Kalian berdua terlihat sangat namja," ujarnya bingung.

Suho dan aku langsung cengo seketika. Ternyata namjachingu baru Suho sangat lemot. Astaga.

"Lay chagi, yang jadi seme itu tentu saja Sehun. Kamu tidak lihat tadi Baekhyun saat duduk saja meringis karena disiksa Sehun semalam," uajr Suho dengan nada lembut.

Pletak.

Satu jitakan berhasil aku layangkan di kepala Suho.

"aku tidak menyiksanya hyeong. Tsk."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di dekat meja bartender yang berada di samping tempatku dan yang lainnya duduk.

Prang.

Sebuah botol bir di pukulkan ke kepala seorang namja oleh seorang yeoja berpaBaekhyunan minim dan sexy.

"dasar jalang, pelacur, gigolo, namja murahan, dan apalah itu sebutanmu."

Aku memperhatikan namja itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang putih (?). Terlihat sangat cantik dipadukan dengan warna kulit putih pucat gadingnya itu.

Namja itu tidak membalas ucapan kasar yang ditujukkan kepadanya.

Ia hanya berdiri mematung. Darah segar mulai mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya.

"kamu membuatku putus dengan namjachinguku dasar namja jalang!" bentak yeoja itu lagi.

Namja itu menatap tajam kearah yeoja itu.

"kamu juga murahan, berselingkuh di belakang namjamu. Kamu tidak ada bedanya denganku!" namja itu membalas makian yang ia dapatkan.

Kulihat namja itu berpaling dan wajahnya terarah kearahku.

Deg. Wajahnya, seperti mirip dengan seseorang.

Perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti merasa kenal dengannya.

"Luhan-ssi, ayo pergi," kudengar seseorang memanggil dirinya.

Luhan? Tadi dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan?

Apa dia Luhan.

Aku bangun dari dudukku dan Baekhyun segera menahan tanganku.

"mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Luhan, itu Luhan," ujarku dengan nada senang, kaget, atau apalah yang tidak bisa kugambarkan.

Baekhyun tahu siapa Luhan. Aku sudah pernah menceritakan tentang Luhan pada dirinya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tanganku dan aku segera menembus kerumunan untuk mencari Luhan. Apakah dia sudah pergi? Cepat sekali.

Aku keluar dari bar dan melihat kesekeliling.

"Luhan!" teriakku meneriakkan namanya.

Sial, dia sudah pergi rupanya. Setelah hampir 8tahun aku kehilangan jejak darinya, sekarang aku dapat bertemu, tapi malah kehilangan dirinya lagi.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal.

"Luhan hyeong, kemana kamu pergi eoh sebenarnya!" teriakku kesal di depan bar.

Tidak kupeduli tatapan aneh dari orang lain.

Menganggapku gila mungkin.

Aku mendengar tawa mengejek dari arah belakangku. Aku segera menoleh, dan dia adalah yeoja yang tadi memukul Luhan dengan botol bir.

Bisa kudengar perkataan ejekkan yang dikeluarkan bibirnya.

"wah, ada yang mencari namja pelacur itu. Tsk, ternyata banyak juga yang menggunakan jasanya," ujar yeoja itu sambil tertawa mengejek dengan temannya.

Aku berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"apa kamu tahu dimana Luhan?" tanyaku dengan nada kasar.

"padahal kamu tampan, tapi kenapa menyuBaekhyun namja pelacur seperti Luhan? Jadian saja denganku, aku akan lebih memuaskanmu," ujar yeoja itu sambil mengelus pelan pipi mulusku.

Aku menepis kasar tangannya.

"katakan saja dimana Luhan."

"tsk, dasar pelacur itu. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Kalau mau mencarinya, coba saja cari dia di Marriot bar, dia bekerja sebagai Host di bar itu setiap sabtu malam."

Aku meninggalkan yeoja itu dan masuk kedalam bar.

Sabtu malam, berarti besok. Aku akan ke sana. Mencari dirinya.

Bekerja sebagai host? Berarti dia dibayar itu menemani yeoja atau namja mungkin yang ingin ditemani olehnya.

Aku duduk di samping Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan lengannya diipundakku.

"bagaimana? Apakah sudah ketemu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku menggeleng, "dia sudah pergi lagi," jawabku dengan nada pelan.

"sekarang kita minum, lupakan sejenak masalah yang tadi Sehun-ah, bukankah kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang?" ujar Suho sambil menuangkan Black Wine ke dalam gelas.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil segelas black wine.

Aku ingin minum yang banyak hari ini, melupakan Luhan untuk sejenak.

Baekhyun terlihat mengkhawatirkanku dan ia menuangkan lagi black wine ke dalam gelasku yang kosong.

Aku beruntung, Baekhyun ada di sampingku saat ini.

**[SKIP TIME]**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan merasakan ada seseorang yang menindihku.

Kulirik Baekhyun sedang tertidur sambil memelukku dan menjadikan dadaku sebagai bantalnya. Dan aku juga memeluknya.

Kami berada dalam keadaan tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan tertutup selimut tebal milik kami.

Ah, pasti semalam aku mabuk berat dan melakukan hal 'itu' lagi pada Baekhyun. Kasihan Baekhyun. 2 hari berturut-turut aku melakukannya, dia pasti sangat kesakitan. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, hubungan kami bukan atas dasar cinta.

Aku memilih untuk tidak bangun dan tetap berada diposisi ini. Kepalaku masih terasa berat dan pusing karena semalam.

"eugh," kudengar lenguhan dari Baekhyun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"sudah bangun?" tanyaku lembut.

Dan dia mengangguk dengan manja.

"Baekhyun-ya, aku akan pergi malam ini. Jadi kamu tidak perlu menungguku pulang ne. Mungkin akan pulang terlambat," ujarku sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

"mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"ke Marriot bar. Katanya, Luhan ada disana setiap sabtu malam. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," ujarku.

"oh," dan dia hanya ber-oh ria.

"kamu tidak ingin bangun? Buatkan sarapan untukku," pintaku padanya karena dia masih betah dalam posisinya.

Dia menggeleng, "aku kesakitan Sehun. Aku susah berjalan karenamu. Jadi tidak ada sarapan pagi ini. Hukumannya, aku ingin berada di posisi ini sampai makan siang," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku mendesah pelan, "baiklah, _as you wish baby,_" ujarku dengan nada lembut.

Dasar Baekhyun, dia sangat menyukai berada di posisi ini. Ia bilang menyukain kehangatan tubuhku saat ia memelukku.

**[Marriot Bar]**

Aku masuk kedalam bar yang terbilang tidak terlalu besar itu, berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Di tempat-tempat pelacuran dan prostitusi.

Apa benar Luhan berada di tempat ini? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Mengingat duu ia mengatakan sudah muak berada dalam kehidupan yang seperti ini.

Tapi bisa jadi juga, mengingat juga yeoja itu memaki Luhan dengan kasar.

Seorang namja, mungkin pelayan bar menghampiriku.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya namja itu.

"aku mencari Xi Luhan, apakah dia ada disini?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling bar.

"Luhan? Dia sedang bersama . apakah anda mau menunggu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"baiklah, ikut saya," ujarnya sambil menyuruhku mengikutinya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Sungguh banyak host yeoja ataupun namja di tempat ini. Beberapa yeoja mulai mengedip nakal kepadaku, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Aku berhenti di salah satu ruangan. Mirip seperti tempat karaoke VIP class. Di dalamnya ada sebuah meja dan juga sofa panjang. Ada juga televisi dan alat karaoke.

Aku masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa.

"apakah ada yang anda ingin pesan tuan?" tanyanya lagi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

"ump, sebotol Black Wine. Jangan lupa es batu untuk pendingin. Minta Luhan yang membawakannya untukku, jika tidak, aku tidak akan membayarnya," ancamku dan pelayan itu mengangguk.

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengambil iphoneku. Mendengarkan musik di iphone mungkin bisa mengusir rasa bosanku menunggu Luhan. Aku memutar lagu milik Busker Busker - Love At First.

Cklek, aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Baru saja aku menunggu, tapi dia sudah datang menemui pelanggannya yang mengancam seperti tadi. Dia tidak tahu jika ini aku.

Aku melihat kearahnya.

Terlihat ia memai setelan jas yang tidak di kancing, lengkap dengan kemeja biru yang membiarkan 3kancing teratas terbuka begitu saja. Menampilkan dada putihnya.

Ia mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi botol wine, 2 buah gelas, dan sekotak es. Serta pembuka botol dan pencapit es.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Apakah ini benar Luhan? Xi Luhan yang hilang sejak 8 tahun yang lalu?

Ia terlihat kurus dan kulih putih pucat gading miliknya tidak berubah. Apakah benar ini kamu Luhan hyeong?

aku terus melihat kearahnya. Hingga kini ia sudah duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum kecil sembari membuka tutup botol dan menyiapkan minuman.

Grep.

Aku langsung memeluknya dari samping.

Ia tersentak kaget, "tuan, ada apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"bogoshipeo, Xi Luhan hyeong," racauku sambil memeluknya.

"nu...gu...seyo?" tayanya dengan terbata-bata.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat kearahnya. Ia balas menatapku, mungkin berusaha mengingat wajahku ini.

"apa kamu tidak ingat padaku hyeong, ini Sehun," ujarku dengan nada keras.

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sehun?" tanyanya tida percaya.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "ne hyeong, ini aku Sehun."

"Sehun-ah, bogoshipeo. Kamu banyak berubah Sehun-ah," ujarnya riang.

Bisakah aku mengatakan kalau aku sangat merindukan ekspresi wajahnya saat ia tersenyum lebar seperti ini?

Saat ia terseyum dengan sangat lebar, dan kedua matanya menyipit seakan mengikuti gerakan bibirnya. Ekspresi yang membuatku semakin merindukan dirinya.

"hyeong, kamu tidak banyak berubah. Kenapa hyeong hidup di dunia seperti ini lagi?" tanyaku membuat senyum itu berganti dengan garis datar di bibirnya.

"aku tidak ada pilihan lain Sehun. Aku sudah masuk kedalam lubang yang dalam sejak saat itu. Aku ingin berhenti, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang memandang sebagai manusia. Aku direndahkan, di caci, di tolak dimanapun aku berada, aku tuna susila. Tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Hanya tempat seperti inilah yang mau menerima tuna susila sepertiku. Hanya ini cara agar aku dapat bertahan hidup. Harga diriku diinjak-injak dan dinilai dengan mata uang. Aku bahkan disuruh menjadi penari yang tak jarang disuruh untuk telanjang di depan tamu. Hanya ini cara satu-satunya aku bisa bertahan hidup, tidak ada pilihan lain Sehun," ujar Luhan dengan nada lirih.

Hidupnya semakin menyedihkan saja.

Bukankah aku juga menyedihkan. Melakukan hubungan sex dengan sesama namja. Menjalani hubungan dengan namja karena aku merindukan dirinya, bukankah aku juga menyedihkan?

Aku menarik dagu Luhan dan menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya.

Mengecupnya dan melumatnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, aku refleks melakukannya.

Saat aku dan Luhan sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, aku melepaskan tautan kami berdua. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Memeluknya dengan erat namja rapuh ini.

"hyeong, aku akan melindungimu. Berhentilah dan menjauh dari dunia ini. Aku bisa menjadi alat sebagai pemuasmu hasrat akan sexmu disaat kamu butuh. Aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Ikut bersamaku Luhan hyeong, aku sangat merindukanmu," bisikku di telinganya.

Ya, aku rela melakukannya. Bahkan jika Baekhyun harus rela menjadi yang kedua di apartementku dan tidak bisa lagi kupuaskan seperti biasanya, jika Baekhyun marah padaku dan membenciku, jika Baekhyun menjauhiku, aku rela demi Luhan.

Bahkan jika Baekhyun mengijinkan Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan aku harus melayani mereka berdua setiap hari, hingga nantinya aku menjadi _lunatic sex_ sama seperti si iblis, appanya Luhan. Aku rela melakukannya. Demi Luhan hyeong.

Ia dia tak menjawab tawaranku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap dirinya.

Dia menggeleng, "mianhe Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak mau menyeretmu ke lubang yang sama," ujarnya sambil menggeleng.

"hyeong, kamu sudah menyeretku ke lubang yang sama sejak kamu menghilang. Aku terus memikirkanmu, dan saat aku lulus dan pergi ke Seoul, aku tinggal bersama seorang namja. Dan hyeong tahu, aku dan dia sering melakukan hubungan sex. Tanpa didasari cinta, tapi karena kebutuhan. Aku sudah masuk ke lubang yang sama denganmu, biarkan aku masuk kedalam lubang yang lebih dalam bersamamu hyeong. Bukankah hyeong kesepian berada di dalam lubang itu sendirian? Aku akan menemanimu hyeong."

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "tidak, aku tidak bisa menyeretmu bersamaku."

Luhan bangun berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Aku segera menarik tangannya, menahannya pergi.

"hyeong, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jebal," aku memohon padanya.

Tapi nihil, ia menepis tanganku dengan kasar dan segera pergi dari ruangan ini.

Blam.

Terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu setelah kepergiannya.

Aku kehilangan dirinya lagi.

**[1 Tahun kemudian, musim gugur di bulan september]**

Aku bangun dari ranjangku, dengan masih mengenakan celanaku. Ya, malam ini kami tidak melakukan '_this and that_', kami hanya tidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Seperti yang kami lakukan setiap hari menjelang tidur.

Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju dapur.

Aku melihat Baekhyun -dengan mengunakan kaos dan celana pendek serta apron biru- sedang membuatkanku sarapan pagi.

Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"morning kiss," pintaku manja.

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang melakukan hal ini. Mungkinkah aku mulai mencintai dirinya yang selalu berada di sampingku, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Ia menoleh kesamping dan mengecup pipiku pelan.

Aku masih memeluknya dari belakang, mengalungkan tanganku ke pinggang rampingnya. Menyandarkan daguku di pundaknya.

"kamu memasak apa chagi?"

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi.

"waffle coklat kesukaanmu," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"jinjja? Gomawo. Aku akan pergi membuang sampah."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu menuju ke tempat sampah.

Aku mengangkat kedua kantung sampah itu dan keluar dari flat apartementku. Menuju lift, lalu turun dan keluar. Dan membuangnya di tempat sampah samping gedung apartement.

Apartementku bukanlah apartement mahal, hanya apartement murah, jadi semuanya dilakukan sendiri.

Tak lupa sebelum itu aku mengambil hoddie biru milikku dan kukenakan. Tidak mungkin aku keluar dengan hanya memaBaekhyun celana

Aku keluar dari gedung melalui pintu samping gedung. Aku membuang kedua kantung sampah itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang terletak di gang kecil anatar 2 gedung apartement.

"beres," gumamku sambil menutup tempat sampah.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ada di samping tempat sampah.

Manusia, lebih tepatnya seorang namja sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi telungkup.

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri namja itu.

Aku mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya, "hei, bangunlah," ujarku dengan nada keras.

Tidak ada reaksi, apa perlu aku membawanya saja ke dalam. Aku merasa tidak tega meninggalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku jadi ingat saat aku menemukan Baekhyun 4 tahun yang lalu, kondisinya sama persis dengan namja ini. Terlihat mengenaskan.

"aish, aku bawa saja dia," ujarku tak sabar.

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya agar mudah ku gendong.

Tapi betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat wajah namja itu.

"Luhan hyeong?" pekikku kaget.

Namja itu Luhan, dia terlihat semakin kurus dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, aku harus segera membawanya. Untunglah Baekhyun pintar dalam merawat seseorang. Dia sering merawatku ketika aku sakit.

Baekhyun terlihat kaget saat aku datang dengan membawa seorang namja dalam gendonganku.

"dia siapa Sehun-ah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"dia Luhan. Kamu bisa merawatnya? Aku menemukannya di dekat tempat sampah dengan keadaan seperti ini," ujarku sambil membawa masuk Luhan kedalam kamarku dan Baekhyun, kamar satu-satunya di apartement kecilku ini.

Kudengar decakkan kesal keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"waeyo?"

"ini kamar kita, kenapa membawanya masuk kesini. Bukankah di ruang tamu saja cukup?" ia mengomel dengan nada kesal.

"oh, ayolah. Jangan mencari masalah di pagi hari seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kamu merawatnya saja? Dia sama sepertimu saat aku menemukanmu 4 tahun lalu. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihmu karena aku telah menjagamu selama ini," ujarku lagi dengan tatapan memohon.

Ia mendesah pelan, "baiklah. Ini kulakukan demi dirimu. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyelamatkan dirinya."

"gomawo, aku akan melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja. Kamu tolong rawat dia."

####

"dia mengalami ketergantungan pada narkoba," ujar Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan saat kami selesai sarapan.

"narkoba? Kamu yakin?" tanyaku memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "temanku pernah mengalami hal ini, sama sepertinya, sebelum kamu menemukanku tentunya. Dan juga, tubuhnya sangat kurus, dengan beberapa memar serta lebam di sekujur tubuh. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan. Bahkan di perutnya ada bekas luka cambukkan."

Perkiraan Baekhyun membuatku tercengang, "jinjja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, berusaha membuat ku yakin.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang aku tahu, Luhan dalam kondisi kritis. Apa saja yang dia lakukan selama ini hingga ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun bangun berdiri dari duduknya yang berada di sampingku, mengambil piringku dan piringnya. Menumpuknya menjadi satu.

Aku memeluknya, "chagi-ya, apapun yang terjadi, kumohon percaya padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini. Yang pasti, aku bimbang. Luhan, atau dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi, percaya padaku," ujarku pelan sambil terus memeluknya.

Luhan hyeong datang dan hadir, disaat aku mencoba melupakan dirinya. Disaat aku ingin menikmati kehidupan baruku bersama Baekhyun.

Disaat aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal.

Hal ini membuatku bimbang dan frustasi.

Kurasakan tangan Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutku pelan, "bukankah sejak awal kita menjalani hubungan bukan didasari oleh cinta eoh. Aku akan percaya padamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"jadi, bolehkah hari ini aku menemaninya?" tanyaku lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "malam ini aku akan tidur di ruang tamu. Kamu temani saja dia."

"aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini, jika kamu ingin tidur, aku akan langsung datang disampingmu. Bukankah kamu tidak bisa tidur jika kamu tidak memelukku chagi?"

"baiklah. Sana pergi, aku akan membersihkan dapur dulu tuan Sehun," ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku mengangguk, dan tersenyum padanya.

Aku berbalik dan segera berjalan menuju kamarku.

Mianhe Baekhyun, aku tahu kamu merasa kesal karena hal ini. Tapi aku sedang bimbang saat ini. Kalian berdua adalah sosok yang sangat aku cintai.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku mendapati Luhan sudah sadar dan kini sedang melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Tapi ia masih berbaring, merasa terlalu lemah mungkin untuk bangun.

"sudah bangun hyeong?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana bisa kamu ada disini? Dan dimana ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"ini apartementku hyeong. Tadi aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di dekat tempat sampah. Jadi aku membawamu kemari."

Aku melihat Luhan seperti menggigil kedinginan. Aku naik keatas ranjang dan memeluknya. Dia tidak menolaknya, ia malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

Kurasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menjadikan dada bidangku sebagai bantalnya.

"hyeong, ceritakan kepadaku, ada masalah apa? Kenapa menggunakan narkoba? Kenapa kamu semakin membuat dirimu terjerumus semakin dalam?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"apa tawaranmu saat itu masih berlaku?" tanyanya dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"aku tidak tahu hyeong. Aku bingung dan bimbang. Aku sudah mencoba mencintai Baekhyun dan mulai membuka lembaran baru, tapi hyeong datang dan membuatku bimbang akan perasaanku. Siapa yang aku cintai sebenarnya."

"Baekhyun? Apakah dia namja yang kamu katakan saat itu?"

"ne," jawabku singkat.

Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama.

Sampai akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan lagi, "hyeong, kenapa tubuhmu penuh dengan lebam dan luka. Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"pelanggan."

Aku mengeryit bingung, apa maksudnya. Sebelum aku bertanya, ia sudah mengatakan maksudnya.

"ada beberapa pelanggan yang menyukai berhubungan seks denganku saat aku dalam keadaan mabuk atau sakaw dengan narkoba. Mereka memaksaku menggunakan narkoba. Ada juga pelanggan yang menyukai berhubungan seks dengan kekerasan. Mereka mengikatku dan mencambukkiku untuk mendapatkan kepuasan."

Ceritanya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Astaga, kenapa dia mengalami kehidupan yang kejam seperti ini.

"aku di vonis mengidap HIV, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi alasan aku hidup untuk apa jika aku selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Aku sudah sangat muak dengan kehidupan yang brengsek ini."

Kurasakan ia menangis di dada bidangku.

Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan pelan, "hyeong, tidurlah. Aku akan menemani hyeong disini. Hyeong pasti lelah," ujarku sembari terus mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan melihatku yang sedang di peluk oleh Luhan.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Mianhe Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Lay. Dia mengajakku menemaninya berbelanja. Aku pinjam mobilmu," ujarnya sambil mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja.

"ne, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku membutuhkanmu," balasku dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun, jeongmal mianhe. Kamu harus melihat hal ini. Aku yakin kamu merasa kesal karena ini. Tapi kumohon percaya padaku. Aku sedang dalam posisi yang sulit saat ini.

####

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kurenggankan ototku yang kaku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat jam di dinding kamar, sudah pukul 9 malam aku menoleh kesampingku, tapi aku tidak mendapati siapun berada di sampingku.

Shit, dia menghilang lagi. Sama seperti 9 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan cepat aku bangun dan meraih iphoneku yang berada di atas meja.

Secarik kertas jatuh dari atas meja saat aku mengambil iphoneku.

**_Goodbye, and thank you for anything._**

**_Sayangi Baekhyun, aku yakin dia menyayangimu._**

Itulah isi pesan di secarik kertas itu.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil jaket dan keluar dari apartement. Aku harus mencari Luhan. Semoga dia belum jauh, mengingat kondisi kesehatannya yang buruk.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar apartement, aku melihat ada kerumunan orang yang bergerombol di depan pintu masuk apartement.

Menghalangi jalan saja mereka.

Aku menghampiri salah satu namja yang ada disitu.

"chogiyo, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah kerumanan.

"ada namja yang bunuh diri beberapa saat yang lalu."

Jleb.

Perasaan apa ini. Jangan katakan jika itu Luhan.

Dengan langkah gontai aku langsung mendekati kerumunan. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

Setelah susah payah aku berhasil menerobosnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat melihat sosok mayat itu, tidak tega melihatnya mungkin.

Itu Luhan. Itu Luhan.

Aku keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Tanpa terasa air mataku merembes keluar. Hyeong, kenapa kamu mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memelukku dengan erat.

Ini Baekhyun, aku yakin ini Baekhyun yang memelukku. Syukurlah dia sudah pulang, aku membutuhkannya.

"kenapa menangis eoh? Lalu ada kejadian apa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk punggungku lembut.

"Luhan, itu Luhan chagi, dia bunuh diri," isakku pelan.

Ia terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk memelukku semakin erat.

Luhan hyeong, mungkinkah ini agar aku tidak bimbang dan selalu bersama Baekhyun saja?

Kamu jahat hyeong.

Hyeong, apa kamu sadar. Kita selalu bertemu dan berpisah di saat musim gugur.

Kita bertemu pertama kali di saat musim gugur 9tahun yang lalu. Dan saat kakmu menghilang, itu juga saat musim gugur. Lalu kamu muncul dan menghilang lagi tahun lalu, itu juga di musim gugur. Dan saat ini, saat ini kita juga bertemu dan berpisah di musim gugur.

Dan ini adalah musim gugur terakhirku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Hyeong, aku akan ingat pesanmu untuk menyayangi Baekhyun. Selamanya.

Dan dirimu, selalu tersimpan dihatiku yang terdalam. Di dalam lubang yang tidak bisa terjangkau oleh siapapun.

**The end.**

**gimana ff pembuka dari new author?**

**please review ya..**

**gw punya stock ff yg sudah siap.. tinggal dipilih mau yang mana..**

**1. Jo Twins [Sad/Brothership]**

**2. Kris and oc [Oneshoot]**

**Kamsahamnida *bow**


End file.
